Everything
by LittleMissSparkles
Summary: This is my First Malec but it is a short story told from one of Magnus' clients POV as she witnesses a sweet moment  between the two lovers


_Clients POV_

Today was the day I have been dreading for the past week. Today I had to go to visit High Warlock of Brooklyn. While a powerful being he was not pleasant to his customers but unfortunately for me I had no choice ,as I was out of the potion I need to counterattack the poison from my demon altercation last month, and he was the only one who could prepare it.

As I prepared myself to push the buzzer to alert him to my presence I was filled with trepidation. Once I managed to finally press the button, after standing on the doorstep for several minutes, I received the kind of welcome I was expecting.

"_What Do You Want?"_

Blared out of the speaker which left me to believe that the Warlock was in an especial foul mood (I had hoped that this would not have been the case as I had heard rumours that Warlock Bane had become more accommodating).

Nether the less I managed to make myself reply as I truly needed his assistance.

"It's me Joan, the werewolf with the demon poison in her system... I need a new batch of that potion you made for me."

After a second I heard the bell, signally that the door was unlocked, without ever receiving a reply and therefore simply headed up the stairs. As I climbed the two levels I took the time to compose myself so that I can get out of there as soon as possible. Once I reached Banes apartment the door opened just as I was preparing myself to knock and therefore I entered immediately.

When I entered the apartment though I noticed there was a subtle shift in the atmosphere (and I don't mean the decor that was constantly changing). Furthermore, instead of heading to the couches to conduct our business Bane motioned for me to follow him to the kitchen (still without saying a word to me).I of course peered into the living room to see why we weren't going there.

Instead of seeing either a room covered in magical materials of some other reason as to why the room was unavailable I saw something I did not expect to see.

I was greeted with the sight of a young man sleeping curled up on the couch with a very large, old looking book on his chest. And while the man was beautiful, with pale skin, dark hair and what appears to be a great physic(from what I can from his curled position) it still did not explain to me why he was here and why Bane is going to great measures as to assure he remained comfortably asleep.

During my observations of the sleeping individual I must have stopped walking as Bane soon approached me motioning me to continue to our destination. Suddenly without any conscience decision on my part my curiosity overtook me as I blurted out.

"Who is he?" while pointing to the young man.

At that exact moment I see a complete change come over the Warlock. Instead of his usual distain on his features his entire face softened at the mention of the boy. He then turned to look at the boy and a small smile even appeared on his face. Then it got even more bizarre as he suddenly headed over to the couch to place the book on the table (while making sure to mark the boy's page) and pulled the blanket ,which was hanging over the back of the couch, so that it covered the boy (who immediately loosed his position as if he had been cold and cuddled into the warmth). The small shift the boy made though seemed to affect Bane on an emotional level as he gazed down at the boy with such a soft, adoring look. He then proceeds to sweep the boys unrully hair from his face so that he could caress his face gently. After a moment of what could almost be described as worship he leaned down to kiss him softly on the forehead.

At that precise moment Bane seemed to realize that I was standing there watching the display and turned look me in the eye as he whispered one word. It was the answer my earlier question but it also showed me that the Warlock has a soft side. He then led me from the room as if nothing had occurred and from then it was business as usual. I had witnesses though a rare sight a new side of him that I was not likely to forget, the Magnificent Magnus Bane had a warm side(even if he was his normal cold self to me ,I knew the truth).

The one word he had whispered in the softest voice that had ever reached my ears was.

"_Everything"_


End file.
